megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolf
is an FM-ian and the Wizard of the gardener Damian Wolfe. He has a personality similar to Damian, and helps him with his daily training regiment by using EM Wave Change to become Wolf Woods. He is registered under Project-TC as No. 011. Wolf has caused almost a "werewolf" effect on Damian, causing him to lose control during a full moon, or when he sees objects reminiscent of one. In the anime, Gemini Spark described Wolf as the fiercest criminal on FM indicating that he was once a villainous criminal on the FM planet. Very little is revealed about Wolf throughout the first and third games. Game History Wolf was personally absent in the first game, but Damian mentions him when Geo talks to him for the first time. In the third game, when Jack Corvus attacks Echo Ridge Elementary, Wolf and Damian wave change into Wolf Woods in order to hold Jack off until Mega Man arrives. Anime History In the ''Mega Man Star Force'' anime, Wolf is known as the fiercest of FM-ians. After his arrival to Earth, Wolf took control over Damian, although Damian was able to restrain him for some time before going on a rampage in a mall against Mega Man. Because of him being restrained by a human, he was teased by the other FM-ians. At a later part of the series, he gets into an argument with Taurus and leaves, saying that he is a 'lone wolf'. However, due to his exposed EM Waves, he is chased by the Satella Police, and took refuge in a little girl's Transer, and took a nap after knowing he lost the Satella Police. However, after Wolf woke up from his nap, he found himself turned into a dog. The little girl, Mayu Asakura, saw him for the first time in his dog-like state and instantly decided to take Wolf as her EM wave pet. She tried to name him, but after several failed tries, decided to name him Ricky. Wolf, under the guise Ricky, saw that she had a small house in her room with the name 'Franky' written on it. He suddenly saw movement and saw a pair of eyes watching him and started to fear what it might be. Mayu once tried to feed Wolf, but he, as Ricky, barked to show that he didn't want it, since it was dog food. However, seeing Mayu start crying, due to her working hard to make it, and hearing 'Franky' making crunching noises indicating it was eating something, Wolf ate the dog food. When Mayu tried to play with Wolf using a frisbee, Wolf quickly got into the game, due to the frisbee being round like the full moon. Seeing that, Mayu showed much affection to Wolf. Wolf began to think about how he had never once been praised in his life and how he was always a lone wolf. He then decided that it wasn't so bad to be a pet. Wolf continued to live with Mayu under the alias Ricky, the EM pet dog. Eventually, Mayu and him went to a dog competition. Due to 'Ricky' being a powerful FM-ian soldier and him being very competitive, he easily won through most of the competition and made it to the finals. Wolf soon saw his last opponent and thought that it looked like Omega-Xis, who was also entering the competition disguised as a dog to repay Geo for destroying his EM telescope. Wolf thought that it was Omega-Xis at first, but brushed it off, thinking that Omega-Xis had too much pride to do something as low as enter a dog competition. Omega-Xis was thinking exactly the same thing about Wolf. They both had a small doubt when they thought, "Still...they look a lot alike". Before the final competition started, Wolf wanted to win so that Mayu could be happier. As the last match began, which was a frisbee contest, Wolf and Omega-Xis both caught the frisbee and realized who the other was when they started to argue with the other to let go of the disc. Eventually, Omega-Xis overpowered Wolf and sent Wolf flying. Wolf, as he was flying though the air, apologized in his head to Mayu for failing her. However, he then saw the full moon out, due to the competition open the roof to get a better view of the night sky. Seeing the full moon caused Wolf to go berserk and EM Wave Change to Wolf Woods: Berserk Mode, in front of everyone, including Mayu. Wolf Woods began to destroy eveything in his path and Omega-Xis retreated back to Geo to transform to combat Wolf Woods as Megaman. Megaman fought hard, but Wolf Woods: Berserk Mode was too strong and Megaman was quickly overpowered. Megaman got pinned down, but before Wolf Woods could finish Megaman off, Mayu came and started to call out to 'Ricky' inside Wolf Woods. Mayu begged Ricky to go back to normal. When Wolf Woods growled at her, Mayu moved closer with tears in her eyes, asking Ricky if he really forgot about her. Mayu soon got close enough and gently held one of Wolf Woods' claws. This caused Wolf to remember all the memories he shared with Mayu, and how much he cared for her. He gently pushed Mayu back and gave Megaman enough time to transform into Fire Leo. Mayu yelled out Ricky's name once more before witnessing to her horror, Wolf Woods vanishing, or to her, 'dying'. The shock and pain of seeing her beloved Ricky being destroyed was too great and she cried endlessly in her room, mourning 'Ricky's' death. Wolf appeared outside her house and saw the sadness he created. Knowing full well that, as an FM-ian, he could never return, he decided to transfer a small portion of his EM waves to virtualize a miniature version of Wolf for Mayu. Mayu heard the whimpering coming from her Wave Scanner and saw the puppy and realized that it was her 'Ricky's' baby. Wolf silently told Mayu to take care of it in his place, before leaving, After leaving, Mayu called out to Franky to meet his new friend. Franky turned out to be a hamster. The puppy was named 'Little Ricky', in honor of it's father. While watching her and Little Ricky, he is killed by Gemini Spark to revive Andromeda. Both Mayu and Little Ricky seem to sense something happening and looked up. Though Little Ricky seemed to sense the real reason of the disturbance. In Shooting Star Rockman Tribe, he is revived and seen in the last episode celebrating in Sonia Strumm's concert, along with the other FM-ians. Etymology Wolf is named after the canine animal he appears as. There are also several stars in the Leo, Virgo, Libra, Ophiucus, and Aquarius constellations, as well as a comet and constellation, named Wolf. Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:FM-ians Category:Wizards Category:Project-TC Category:Males